


Homemade

by Comedia



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, pre-slash kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comedia/pseuds/Comedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q plans to work through Christmas, in fact, he hasn't even noticed it being Christmas in the first place. James will have none of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homemade

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas story for [Nat](http://spacefeels.tumblr.com/)! It was really fun to write, but turned out kind of pre-slashy. I might write a second part though. We'll see.

James Bond is the kind of man that’ll always surprise you, one way or the other. For being such a brute in the field he has a surprising ability to sneak up on people. Q gets to experience this firsthand quite often, as the agent has a tendency of dropping by whenever he’s at HQ.

It’s been snowing for days; Q knows this because someone in the break room joked about it being cardigan weather. He’d told them he was pleased to know that his sense of fashion was of such interest to them. He’s not been outside though; he’ll have to take their word for it. A sad little plastic Christmas tree is in the corner of the office. He’s not entirely sure when it appeared or who put it there – and he’s sure it’s too early to put that kind of stuff up anyway – but if its purpose is to bring holiday cheer it’s really not working.

And suddenly James is just _there_ , because that’s what he does.

“Will you ever make your presence known, or do you find enjoyment in scaring me senseless?”

He doesn’t look away from the screen. It seems that James prefers to smile when he thinks no one’s looking. At first it was a fun challenge – to try and catch a glimpse of that fleeting smirk – but Q has since long given up.

“There’s something about making you twitch.”

Yeah, he won’t acknowledge that with an answer. There’s a moment of silence, and he’s well aware of how James is following his work closely. He’s not afraid that he’ll mess up while being watched and he’s not scared of what James might see… it’s a strange feeling, really. People usually only pay attention to him this intently when they need help. He takes a deep breath and decides that there’s no need to ignore Bond; he’s perfectly capable of talking while working on his new project.

“I thought you were on the other side of the world.”

“No you didn’t.” And is there any need to see James smile when it’s so obviously there in his voice; soft and amused and challenging.

“If you imply that I knew of the mission being over… well yes, yes I did. However, you can’t expect me to assume you’d hurry back home. As far as I know Russia is a wonderful place this time of the year.”

“Do you even know what time of the year it is, Q?”

He’s tempted to check his computer, but decides not to. It’s a simple question. No need to double-check. No need to cheat. Everyone keeps track of days and months and years. No biggie.

“It’s… snow.” Ah yes, good answer. He takes a sip of his since long cold tea, attempting to hide behind the mug despite already having his back to James. And the man is an agent, for god’s sake. Maybe that’s why Q has performance issues? If he was asked this by someone else in Q-branch he most certainly would be able to answer.

“Yes, snow.” James actually spins the chair around at that, and for the first time they’re facing each-other. The agent is looking dapper as ever, still wearing a black coat and a dark blue scarf tightly around his neck. “Snow is a quite good start, and snow usually implies winter.”

There’s a slight pause, and James doesn’t smile but the crinkles at his eyes gives him an expression that can’t be described with anything but “warm”. “There’s nothing wrong with chilly weather, but I’m not staying in Siberia during Christmas, Q.”

The way James adds the letter makes it sound like both an afterthought and a reprimand, but Q can’t bring himself to care at the moment. “Christmas?”

It’s probably the first time he’s seen James nod, but he’s too confused to savor it. He sits completely silent for a moment, thinking of the past days and trying to remember the last time he checked the date.

“Well I’ll be damned. You have gotta let me wrap this up then. Only a few hours left.” He says it as he turns the chair around, once again facing the monitor. It’s not like the updates will change the world – they’ll improve efficiency by five, maybe six percent – but that’s reason enough to keep working.

“Are you serious?” It’s more a sigh than an actual question, and he hesitates for a moment before deciding to answer.

“Not to worry. I’ve got my tea to keep me company.” He grabs the mug and waves it around as if to make a point.

“It looks horrible. You must’ve been sipping that for hours.”

“Quite right, but it is good enough for me.” There’s barely time for him to finish the sentence before the mug is taken from him. His first reaction is to protest, but as he turns around he realizes that James has already left the room.

When he turns back to his work he mutters to himself as he’s typing away. The minutes pass and James doesn’t return; soon enough Q has completely forgotten about the lost tea. Half an hour later he has run into quite a pickle; the program behaves differently than he expected. He’s too occupied with going through his earlier work that he doesn’t hear James enter this second time around either.

The mug is placed in front of him; steaming and with a sweet scent. Brown trails are on the sides where the beverage has overflown, and topping it is either whipped cream or marshmallow. Whatever it is; it’s white and fluffy.

“I… what is this?” It’s not the most polite response, but he’s too surprised to think of anything else to say.

“It’s hot chocolate. Something warm and a little more fitting.” The screeching of a chair being dragged across the room indicates that James seems content to sit behind him.

Q simply nods and stares at the steam trailing upwards. Knowing he’s being watched he decides to take a sip, but with the mug at his lips he realizes that being watched is precisely what’s making him feel so awkward.

The whipped cream is smooth and cool against his lips, and the hot chocolate scorches his tongue and leaves a bitter aftertaste. It’s the first time in days that he actually feels awake. After relishing the drink he slowly turns the chair again, finding those icy blue eyes observing him as if he’s a mystery to be solved. Maybe he is. But if so he’s not doing it on purpose. He’s just…

“I’m just doing my job. There’s no need to worry.” He’s quick to drink more, using the mug as a shield; from what he’s not sure. Swallowing a few sips the warmth of the chocolate feels like more of an answer than anything James could say.

“I’m not worrying. I just got you something to drink.” James hesitates for a while. He unties the scarf and puts it in his lap, and seems to use the time to think. “It’s Christmas.”

If Q had no self-control he’d giggle. Now he simply smiles – kind and knowingly.

“Yes, you might’ve just mentioned that. I had no idea you were a man of tradition, double-oh-seven.”

James just kind of stares at him, in an almost disbelieving way. If Q didn’t know him better he’d say the man is insulted. “Well I like to do some things the old-fashioned way.”

And it hits him. James was gone for at least half an hour, so he must’ve…

Q stares down into the mug. “Did you make this?”

“I do have more than one sector of application.” And boy does James look smug. Q would make a comment about how no normal person would have to spend half an hour on making hot chocolate, but he can’t bring himself to.

“It’s good.”

And the not-smile returns once again. “I know.”

“Well, if you excuse me I really have to…”

James shakes his head. “You really don’t.”

He moves the chair just a little closer. It’s not much; just enough for him to hold the attention of those brilliantly blue eyes completely. “This is important. And I like my job. You understand, right?”

James sighs again and it’s such a surprisingly human thing for him to do. “Just let me take you to dinner. A short break from all this.”

Well okay. Q didn’t exactly expect that. In fact, most things that have happened tonight have all been very surprising. Even as he’s about to answer he really has no idea of what to say, and he’s never been so thankful for James interruption.

“It wouldn’t kill you to take an hour off. I know a place nearby.”

Even as he turns back to the computer to save the current project and follows James out the door he’s not sure if he’s doing the right thing. The regret hitting him as they leave through the main entrance makes him feel pathetic more than anything. There are many things in life he should long for more than a keyboard.

Trying to focus on his surroundings he turns towards the sky as they walk, almost feeling a childlike joy as he notices the light snowfall. “It _is_ snowing.”

James is probably smiling. And he’d probably instantly frown if Q tried to catch him doing it. Even on Christmas Eve.

“That cardigan…”

Q raises a hand to interrupt him. “Thank you, but I’ve already heard it.”

Glancing at James he sees him raising an eyebrow. “You know, I was going say that it must be nice to be perfectly dressed at least once per year.”

Seems like agents are well-versed in guilt tripping as well as the deadly arts. “Not perfectly. It’s colder than I expected.”

And James doesn’t pull him in close to warm him, not quite. They’re walking close enough to touch. Close enough to hold hands if they want to. It’s nonchalant and easy. It’s warm. Q catches a snowflake on his tongue, and as he turns James doesn’t attempt to hide his amusement. Perhaps they’ll walk even closer on their way home. Perhaps James won’t hesitate to keep him warm.

Q smiles back. He’ll refer to the rapid beating of his heart as Christmas cheer. For now.


End file.
